Witch in training
by chinalow
Summary: Damon wants something, it's Bonnie. So he tricks her and she falls for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Witch in training**

"This better be good." Bonnie Bennett said flatly to her lathed enemy and the killer of her grandmother. Damon is ruthless vampire that would stop at nothing to get what he wants.

He stared at look at her and smirks evilly. Bonnie hadn't change since he last saw her ten years ago. Today was wearing a shirt with deep v neckline emphasizing her large breast, tight skinny jeans that made her ass look round and her legs look longer than they should. She had chocolate color and chocolate eyes that made him hard just from looking, much to his regret he had never tasted her but he was here to remendy that little fact.

"I have something to show you." Damon said looking at Bonnie who looks suspicions.

He unlock the pearl chocker, it had belong to her grandmother Emily. It was fairly simple spell that had kept the old witch under the queen's control. This time it would give him control over her. She would be submissive obident and putt up just enough resistance for it to be fun.

"It's Emily, isn't it?" Damon said smiling as he handed it to her.

"Is it, Damon? Who did you get it."

"Why would I tell you? I need to test if it works, you are my best bet."

"Why would I help you?" Bonnie said frowning a bit. "You killed my grandmother, destroy my life and betray us."

"I know, but I'm offering it to you after I am done with it. This is an family heirloom" He said sounding serious, his cock twitched involuntarily.

She sign and place it on her neck then turn around to let him fasten it. This was the opportunity he was waiting for. Once it was close they both felt the change.

"Fucking…fucking." Bonnie said softly.

"Good girl. So tell me Bonnie what is your darkest fantasy?"

"Fucking you."

"I want details, Bonnie. What happens in those fantasies?"

"Damon," Bonnie said on the verge of tears, which only heightened his arousal more. "I fantasize about you slam me against a wall and driving your…um…"

Damon smirks. "My what?" He said softly as he gently took one of her delicate hands.

"I don't want…to…"

"That's okay Bonnie, tell me." Damon said willing her to answer him. "What do you fantasize about me driving into you?"

"Your penis."

"Do you think of it as a penis?"

"No…its…its…it's a COCK!" She said loudly as sweet beaded her forehead, a look of hatred as well as lust clouding her eyes.

"Bonnie, you're a slut! You fantasize about me, your enemy slamming you against a wall and ramming my big hard cock into your slick, silken pussy?"

"Yes." Bonnie whispered.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, Yes! YES!"

Damon was enjoying it but he had time. Taking a few seconds to caress and squeeze her breasts eliciting deep, guttural moans of pleasure from the controlled witch. He grinned and sat back down. "And when you fantasize, what do you do?"

"I touch myself." Bonnie whispered, full of shame.

"You stroke your pussy. You finger fuck yourself." Damon said, more like a command than a question.

"No. I…I have a…"

"A dildo? A Vibrator?" Damon smirks.

"A vibrator, yes."

"Are you excited now?"

"God yes!" Bonnie panted as she began breathing very hard.

"No vibrator here. You cannot leave. What are you going to do?"

"Oh!...Oh!...I need release! Please let me cum Damon, I'll do anything!" Bonnie said in whisper.

They were standing in an alley between to factory that had closed down. There was no one to see them as it was a Friday and the staff and all gone home.

Damon smirks. "Lose your pants and panties." He barked.

Bonnie hesitated for a few seconds, but finally sunk her shoulders slightly in defeat. She was still fighting it, Damon knew it would take more time to have complete control over her, but his cock was painfully straining his jeans and he needed to fulfill a ten-year fantasy. Bonnie undid the buttons on her jeans and slip them, along with a tiny red thong off onto the floor.

"Hands on the wall, spread your legs and play with yourself." Damon panted as he unzipped his fly, releasing his thick long cock from its strict confines.

Bonnie complied, and it was only a few seconds before Damon slammed his rock hard cock into the hot little witch and kissing her neck passionately and bites down roughly as he thrust his cock into her drenched pussy.

"DAMONNNNN!" Bonnie screamed in blind pleasure as the vampire hammered his cock into her quivering pussy.

"You've got me turned on Bonnie." Damon panted, kissing her again. "I am guessing the Choker works?"

He smirks evilly as he continued to pound into her tight channel. Finally he erupted shooting his cum into her deep pussy hard and fast.

"DAMONNNNN!" Bonnie cried out as her legs gave up.

Damon smirks and released her, letter her slum against the wall. She was breathing ragged breaths. He could help me self squeezing her big breasts through her blouse he stuff his cock back into his jeans and open a door he was standing in front off. It was the entrance to his lair where many pleasures awaits them

"Bonnie. Are you ready to become a slave?" Damon smirks cruelly as he walked her into his lair.

"Damon, please I-" Her sentence was cut off by a hard slap to the face.

"If you want to beg then call me master!" He hissed.

"Sorry, master." She said holding back a sobbed.

"See, your being such a good girl." Damon said, reach to her choker and placed the Yellow garnet pendent around her delicate neck.

"You are not to take this off. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Bonnie whispered, hanging her head low in shame.

Damon smirks at the position his new charge was in. He undid the buttons on her blouse and tore off her red silky bra. Eagerly he popped one of her amazing breasts out and caressed it, pinching the nipple gently.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Bonnie moaned in pleasure.

He knew she hated herself for feeling such pleasure, and immediately he says she was trying to fight the spell.

"Now don't be like that Bonnie." Damon chided as he strip off his own clothes.

Bonnie closed her eyes and moaned softly as if she found the sight of his naked body extremely pleasant.

"How are you feeling my sweet little slave?"Damon asked massaging Bennie's breast, causing her to moan audibly and arch her back, grinding it into his palm.

"It was so good." She said barely louder than a whisper, after all the best part was humiliating her.

Damon smirks. He liked this very much and it was worth all the trouble he had to go trough to obtain the item. She was here just like he wanted her naked, horny and willing to fuck him.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Bonnie." Damon panted kissing the witch roughly.

"YES! FUCK ME DAMON! SLAM MY PUSSY!"

Damon effortlessly slipped his hard cock into her steaming pussy.

"DAMONNN!" Bonnie screamed as her vampire master began a slow steady fuck.

"DAMONNNNNN!" Bonnie screamed as her first orgasm rocked her.

But Damon wasn't finished. After an hour and more orgasm for Bonnie, Damon finally shot hot cum deep inside his new slave's dripping Pussy.

"DAMONNNNNN!" Bonnie screamed, she came so hard she passed out.

Damon picked up Bonnie's limp body and carried her to their bedroom, laying her unconscious form on the bed. His cock raised to full attention again at the sight of her on his white silk sheets.

Ten mintues latter Bonnie was stirring, as she gradually opened her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Mmmmm. Damon?" She mewed.

"Yes, slave?"

"What's…what's going on?" She whimpered sound very much like the Bonnie he once knew.

Damon smirks knowingly she had regain control, she was getting stronger. Lust after all was a power source it was how he was going to control her, getting her addicted to him. The idea of it made his cock twitched and he wanted to take her again just like the first time he had her this time he would be grabbing her ass and he could pound into her at full force. She was more durable now after the spell started to take effect.

"What?" She said weakly.

"Nothing Bonnie, you just aren't feeling very well. But I have something here that will make you all better." He grinned evilly as he took out a pre-loaded syringe containing a red liquid and pressed it into her exposed thigh.

"Ow!" Bonnie winced, but didn't resist.

Bonnie was barely conscious from the powerful substance racing through her veins. Damon smirks as he maneuvered her so he could have a good view of her nice round ass. He carefully slid a pillow and he felt a rush of trill as she lay there unresponsively as Damon entered her pussy from behind sliding in and out. Grunting as he grasped her soft hips and thrust like an animal, finally groaning loudly as he erupted in thick ropes of cum, deep into his slave hot tight pussy as darkness claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bonnie, he's coming right towards us."

"I can see that, Damon. I have eyes you know."

Damon looked back over his shoulders. He wasn't too happy that Bonnie was using as a labor but a deal was a deal. She helps him and he helps her. Even if this wasn't the help he had in mind. He had been complaining all day but then he'd notice real danger, there was something not right about the boy dressed like a leprechaun walking towards them. It was Saint Patrick's Day so small children dress in green weren't a usual sight. The thing is he was sure that he saw magic swirl around the boy and with eyes that look old even older than he. Damon knew he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"You seriously didn't think that little guy has powers." Bonnie looked at her new partner, "Come on we just need to get a few things for my potion and we're done."

"Bonnie, let's leave."

Damon looked back at the boy walking boldly towards them. He was moving very slowly, like a predator stalking over a prey, the same way Damon uses to walk before returning Mystic falls and turning soft. It was a long time ago but every moment was still fresh on his mind.

"Listen, I only need a few more things. You owe me." She hissed back,

It was true. Damon did owe her. He also owned her, he remembered how hot and tight she felt, sadly the pendent's magic was for a few short hours. The thing only works on a full moon night, the time when she was at her strongest. Bonnie ignored him and went back to digging through the selection of potted herbs.

"Bonnie, he's almost here."

"Good, the little creep is getting a curse."

As Bonnie started to chant, the boy stopped right beside her. Damon looked nervous to the point of fear, a rarity. His little witch attempted to place a bad luck curse. Not that she would be successful. Since all of her power was no residing inside Damon thanks to the little stunt he pulled. Not that she would know what had happened.

"Hi there ye folks, tell me your wishes and then I can go."

"See Bonnie, I told you it had something off. He's asking for wishes." Damon hissed through his front teeth, trying hard not to show his front fangs.

"Damon, love, give it a rest. The boy's an assistant. He's just promoting the store. We're fine. Thanks." Bonnie said controlling her tone, before spinning back to her plants.

The boy grinned, showing frightening little teeth. He took off his hat and bowed to them both. "I'm Larry from leprechaun hour. Tell me a wish out loud. Be warning little one, for magic …."

Stepping away Damon could clearly see that Bonnie wasn't paying any attention to the leprechaun. He knew how magic worked, it never turned out the way you wanted, and make a mess of everything. Looking back at Larry, he swallowed hard. The boy was just standing there, calmly waiting. From the corner of his eye, he saw magic swirling over many couples and groups. It was going to be a mess.

"Let's go Bonnie." Damon said.

She spun around from the potted plant, glared at Damon with the look that would usually cause the floor to erupt. It was a good thing he had drained her. Not that she notice because she went ahead and looked down at Larry.

"Fine, he wants a stupid wish. I have one. Give Damon here his heart desire." Bonnie muttered, then added thinking of Elena, her on again on again best friend. "A little whore to fuck and give him his every wish."

Damon's mouth dropped open. He looked from Bonnie to Larry. He couldn't believe she was being so stupid. She was a witch, she should have known better than to say something without thinking like that when magic and wishes were real and dangerous. He couldn't even imagine what twisted thing might happen next and now he saw the boy look his direction. Around them, he felt magic swirl.

"One wish down, another to go?"

Damon felt his fang dripping. He wasn't sure what had happen but he felt power run through him. It was as if something had happen that he couldn't see.

"I want to be a man." Damon answer, unable to stop himself, at the thought of Elena.

Larry stepped back from the couple and looked both of them up and down. He grinned and held out a hand, pointing right at Bonnie. She stopped and looks up. Finally, sensing something strange was going wrong. Damon only wished she'd taken him seriously before this mess. He rolled his eyes.

"More than one wish, so may it be. A Jeanie in a ring you see, unlimited power and a whore." Larry tilted his head up, the grin never fading. "Wore and use it carefully you Boar of a man."

Larry looked right at Damon and somehow the piercing golden in his eyes made Damon look right back. He was too caught up that he didn't notice how bad every rhyme that came out of Larry's mouth sounded.

"For a boy to grow into a man. Strong magic, old magic and new magic, three in a band."

Damon looked around. Nothing had happened. He looked at Bonnie. She looked fine. The witch was still dress. Bonnie suddenly looked even more upset than he had ever seen her and considering him and what he has done. He was never sure if she was angriest.

"You're a little creep." She said, looking at Larry.

"I wouldn't say-"

"Shut up Damon, he is a little creep. You heard what he said just now. I don't care. I will curse you."

Bonnie held up her pendent and started chanting.

"What the fuck?"

Damon quickly looked over at Bonnie. He had no expression to possibly convey what ran through his mind as he watched her pendent split and slide bidding her body. Her arms and legs and every other part of her body was cover in gold. Damon couldn't look away and couldn't seem to move his feet.

"Help, please help." Bonnie whimpered.

That was a problem. He looked in her eyes and wished he could do anything. The magic was too strong. He looked up at Bonnie's face. She seemed stuck in a silent scream, the panic on her face easily visible but the words leaving her.

"Ackkk..." Bonnie grunted.

Damon watched with morbid fascination. The gold was wrapping around her body molding into some sort of morbid clothing made out of gold. He hardly notice what was happening to him, well not until he shirt began to rip that he looked down and saw what was becoming of him. Damon was turn when he was in his teens when he was bitten. He was never scrawny but he lacks the muscles of a grown male. Now, he had muscles.

Damon didn't really care about what happen to him since he was protected. He did needed to see what was going to happen to Bonnie, the source of his protection. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. They actually seemed to glow. It was a subtle sheen at first, but quickly fade into a golden aura that covered her body. As Bonnie began to move again, Damon for some reason found himself drawn to staring at her body. He was hard and wanting to be buried inside her. Bonnie was not the beauty Elena was but when he focused on were her breast, her round bottom, the long lean legs that felt so good wrap around him when he was pounding into her.

Shaking his head, Damon looked away, trying to clear his mind. His arms were large, his shirt tattered, and he could almost feel the testosterone thumping through his veins. It was the impossible.

After all he was a Vampire. He was supposed to be dead and frozen in the same state forever. He did understand a little off what Larry had done. Taking three types of magic and manipulating it to make him, the great Damon change into a man. Something he thought it possible. Strangely enough even when he thought of Elena, he wanted nothing to do with her, it was as if she lost her appeal to him.

Bonnie suddenly stiffened up, her posture straightening out as her arms both fold on top of each at ninety degrees. Damon stepped up before her, his new impressive size making her look petite. Her mouth closed and a small gold band dropped onto the floor.

"Ye need pick that up, you'll understand why. It's Bonnie's ring, so mak a wish."

Damon never even looked back at the boy or whatever he was. His thoughts were suddenly crystal clear. He'd wanted to be a man. He got it. Bonnie was his whore to use as a man saw fit.

After putting on the ring, noting change. Except for the extending pink glowing aura linking Bonnie to him in unbreakable bound. She was his for however long he could live. Eternality was a long time but with her he would never be bored. Suddenly, Bonnie step forward, her mouth curling into a wicked grin. Walking up to Damon, Bonnie wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her. She looked up into his eyes and flicked her tongue in and out a couple of times.

Damon could feel Bonnie's warm body, the slight tingling that seemed to vibrate off her in waves. He could also feel her breasts pressing into his chest. He liked that feeling.

"How do you feel, Bonnie?"

She stepped back, looked down at herself, then smiled at Damon. In a strangely angelic voice, Bonnie answered him just the way he'd hoped she would.

"I feel happy, Master. Do you have a wish or would you want to fuck Bonnie?"

Damon took a stroll around Bonnie, stopping next to her head so he could look her in the pink glowing eyes. "You know Bonnie, I've always wanted to fuck a begging Elena. What do you think?"

Bonnie smiled, her hands coming up to playfully tease her breasts and rub across her stomach. "Elena, Master. I will subdue and enslave her to whatever you desire."

Damon couldn't believe he was hearing Bonnie the uptight annoying over protective witch spoke so callously about her best friend. She'd died for her.

"So you can do that?"

"Oh yes, Master. I am fully capable of doing everything you want of me, being whatever you need me to be."

A sinister grin almost as wide as Larry's spread over Damon's face. He'd never actually thought about changing Bonnie before. Now he looked at her much more perverted eyes.

"Bonnie I wish you had Bigger tits and shred the clothes."

Damon smiled and folded his arms as Bonnie nodded. Instantly her breasts began swelling. The growth was very slow at first, like dough rising beneath her top. Then it began to multiply in speed, quickening to the point that her shirt looked tight. It stretched and tried to contain her bulging breast, her nipples cutting through the fabric with it golden tips.

"Uhmmmmmm..." Bonnie moaned.

Her top exploded, the shreds shooting to the floor on all sides of her. The bountiful breasts that flowed free from her torn clothing. Her posture never wavered though and Damon took a second to really appreciate what he'd done.

Here was Bonnie. Once a very powerful witch and now a even more powerful genie, and she was his to control, mind and body. He realized just how much he could do to the girl. If he wanted her hair gold, he could make it gold. If he wanted her skin pale white, he could make it white. If he wanted her to look like Elena, he could do that also. There was nothing he couldn't do with his whore. And there was nothing he planned not to do. He was going to use her, no hole would be untouched.

Approaching Bonnie, Damon grabbed her nipples and pinched, rolling them between his fingers. They were so fat, they almost felt like little fingers themselves. He palmed as much of her tits as he could, feel her melt into him. It was absolutely perfect.


End file.
